


Safe In Her Arms

by innertimetraveldetective



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nicknames, Nightmares, Sickfic, all the nicknames, but like barely, but not at all graphic, it's mentioned when daisy's waking up after a nightmare, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innertimetraveldetective/pseuds/innertimetraveldetective
Summary: “Daisy!  You look awful!”  Jemma walked in through their front door to see her girlfriend laying on the L couch, buried in blankets, watching people baking on the TV, tissues that appeared to have been thrown in the general vicinity of the bin scattered over the room with varying degrees of success.orJemma arrives home to a sick and sniffling Daisy, she takes care of her and makes her chicken soup
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 57





	Safe In Her Arms

“Daisy! You look awful!” Jemma walked in through their front door to see her girlfriend laying on the L couch, buried in blankets, watching people baking on the TV, tissues that appeared to have been thrown in the general vicinity of the bin scattered over the room with varying degrees of success.

“Gee, thank Jems. Kick a girl whilst she’s down why don’t ya.” Daisy mumbled, her voice weak and nasally. She sniffled and grabbed another tissue from somewhere under the 5 blankets she appeared to have wrapped around herself. She’d been looking forward to Jemma’s arrival. She wanted to be looked after, to be babied, to be cuddled. 

“My deepest apologies, but what the hell happened? You were fine last night.” Jemma said, walking over to pick up the tissues that had been littered across the room. Daisy pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her.

“Jemma, sweetheart, baby, my one and only, I love you, but my headache is not loving the volume at which sound is travelling from your mouth.” Daisy pressed a cold hand to her forehead, sighing at the relief. 

“And to answer your question, I woke up like this.” Jemma usually wasn’t around when Daisy woke up, she left the house at 7 sharp every morning to get to the lab at 8. Daisy worked from home as a software engineer, allowing her to pretty much keep her own hours as long as she met the deadlines.

“I’m sorry, my love. Have you eaten anything?” Daisy shook her head.

“I've longingly watched the bakers on TV. You know, that stupid show that you watch? I’m very invested, Mary-Anne’s cake just collapsed and so she’s crying.” Jemma insisted upon keeping up with Bake-off despite them living in America. She watched it over the phone with her mum, they’d get very excited about very small things, like Matthew’s cheese straws.

“Great, what season?” Jemma perched on the side of the sofa, taking Daisy’s clammy hand in her own. She wanted to hold her, to kiss her forehead and to tell her she’d be okay, just to be close to her. 

“Just season 1. Not all of us have been watching since 2010.” She produced another tissue from somewhere and wiped her nose with it. 

“Aww, poor baby.” Jemma ran her fingers through Daisy’s hair, Daisy leaned into her hands, closing her eyes at the sensation.

“Yas I’m a poor baby, just keep giving me attention.” Daisy nodded, sniffling a bit, focusing on Jemma’s hands running over her scalp and frowning when they left.

“Sorry babes. I’m going to go make us some chicken noodle soup. You get some sleep, or find out what happens to Mary-Anne.” Jemma said, gesturing vaguely to the TV as she left the room. Daisy pouted at her, but switched so she was laying on her other side to sleep all the same.

Jemma went to the kitchen to make the soup. Daisy’s mom had taught her how when she’d met her last, telling her that when Daisy was sick it had the placebo effect, dragging her out of her little hole of self pity she fell into when she was unwell. It was ordinary chicken soup, just noodles, chicken, broth and veggies, but apparently their Daisy could tell the difference.

Jemma poked her head around the corner to the living room once she finished making it and just had to wait for it to cook, to see Daisy was still awake, tossing and turning around on the sofa, eyes watering and nose puffy.

“What’s wrong, love?” Jemma asked softly. Daisy blushed, she hadn’t realised Jemma had been watching.  
“Nothin. Just not used to sleeping without you I guess.” she said, hoarsely. They’d started sleeping in the same bed way before they’d gotten together. They’d been roommates at uni and Daisy had had nightmares, so Jemma had gotten into the habit of clambering in bed with her until she fell back to sleep. Jemma walked over to Daisy and sat in the corner of the L, stretching her legs out and pulling Daisy into her chest. Daisy curled into her, her t-shirt smelled like lavender.

“Won’t you get sick?” Daisy mumbled, making no effort to move from where Jemma had her arms wrapped around her.

“Oh please,” Jemma scoffed, “I’m vaccinated against things you’ve never heard of. Besides, you’re my little fluffy, need to take care of you.” She kissed Daisy’s forehead and then her lips, ever so gently, and turned her concentration to the TV where bakeoff was still playing. Daisy smiled into Jemma, closed her eyes and slowly drifted away.

The timer went off in the kitchen and Jemma shifted carefully, desperately trying not to wake up Daisy, despite knowing she’d have to wake her up in a minute anyway. Daisy stirred a bit when she felt Jemma’s absence, reaching out to grab hold of her again.

“Shh, I just need to go and get the soup, okay?” Daisy just groaned and buried herself back under her blankets, so Jemma took that as permission to leave. She reentered the room holding two steaming bowls of soup, she set one on the coffee table and held the other out to Daisy, who didn’t make much effort to move and take it.

“Come on, Daisy.” Daisy shook her head indignantly.

“It’s your mum’s recipe.” Daisy perked up at that, unburrowing herself from her little nest to poke out her hands and head. 

“Has it got chilli flakes in it?” She asked suspiciously as she took a bowl from Jemma.

“Yup, not too little, not too much. I hope, anyway.” Daisy had a spoonful, testing it carefully, and then began to eat properly. She hadn't realised how hungry she’d been, not between all the sneezing and headaches and snot. 

“Thank you Jems.” She said between mouthfuls. 

“You’re more than welcome.” Jemma replied before sitting down next to Daisy to eat her own soup. They made small talk as they ate, asking about each other’s days, Jemma’s work at the lab, Daisy’s favourite competitor on bakeoff. 

“You need water. And vitamin C. And probably a lozenge.” Jemma said, as she came back from putting their bowls back in the kitchen holding a glass of water, a couple vitamin C tablets and a mug of warm honey and lemon drink. Daisy swallowed the tablets and took the mug from her. Jemma sat next to her and pulled a blanket over herself. Daisy shuffled over so she was laying on Jemma's chest again, listening to her heartbeat whilst she sipped her drink.

Daisy drifted in and out of consciousness for an hour or so, safe in Jemma’s arms, warm and held. Jemma played with her hair, making little plaits all throughout it, combing her fingers through the brown waves, whispering little phrases of nonsense to Daisy as she slept.

“Hey, love.” Jemma murmured down at her when Daisy whimpered in her sleep. She started to fidget a bit, almost kicking Jemma and clawing at the blankets. Jemma unwrapped her and shook her awake. 

“Hey, Daisy, you’re okay, I’m here, okay?” Daisy could hear her, but she wasn’t making a lot of sense. It was just noise, all just noise. She burrowed her head more firmly in Jemma’s t-shirt and closed her eyes tighter. She could feel a hand on her stomach. Was it his? No, this was oft, it wasn’t pulling her, it was gentle, loving, not rough or forceful. She could hear her own whimpering, feel her own tears, a hand wiping them away. Jemma. Daisy turned to bury herself in Jemma’s neck, wanting the privacy and the safety and the comfort that she brought. Jemma was stroking her back, holding her, kissing her forehead.

“It’s just me, Dee. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Jemma mumbles. Daisy nodded into her, but didn’t move all the same. Jemma was warm, and comforting, like home.

“I love you.” She whispered into her, barely loud enough to be heard through the darkness.

“Love you too.”


End file.
